


Beat My Score

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcades, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi goes for a walk and ends up at an arcade and takes interest in the top scorer in DDR which then makes a bet with him a couple months later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat My Score

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that I'm Akaken trash. Enjoy my little word vomit~

Akaashi didn't know why he decided to go out tonight, but something about sitting at the apartment didn't sound at all fun. Especially with Kuroo over, it was bad with just one of them, but two was too much sometimes. He'd rather be around strangers who wouldn't mess with him.

He huffed, the moon was shining bright in the sky from what he could tell from Tokyo's always alive, lights. What he would do to go out to the country and see the stars in the night sky. He didn't have time for that.

He frowned hearing a large rumble of voices as he approached the major Tokyo arcade. He could see a massive crowd gathered around a game. Hoots and holler's all around. He made a move to walk by, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to just look at what the fuse was about.

Akaashi put his hands in his pockets, hand around his face mask as he entered the arcade. He shoved past boys and girls, making his way to the front where he could see the game with loud music blaring. He looked noticing a boy with bleached hair and a face mask dancing on the DDR machine, his eyes looked over towards the competitor, who was a short boy with orange hair. The boy with orange hair seemed to be losing with the bleached hair boy's score going almost perfect with a few slow fumbles.

He stood there watching as the game came to an end. The bleached hair boy had one, which didn't surprise him at all. He wondered why he had the mask though. To hide his identity? 'Probably,' he thought to himself as the announcer came up to the game. He smirked pulling his own face mask out of his pocket placing it over his mouth and nose.

"As usual our champion has won, would anyone else like a chance to beat him? Winner takes home cash."

'So that's how it is, like gambling,' Akaashi thought as he rose his hand into the air staring down the announcer. He waited before the person pointed at him before jumping on to the platform, getting into his position. Looking over he could see the other boy staring at him then looking back at the screen un-phased by his presences.

He averted his attention back to the large screen in front of them as the counted started before the arrows showed up.

_Left._   
_Left._   
_Right._   
_Up._   
_Down._   
_Left, Up._   
_Down, Right._   
_Up._   
_Up._   
_Left hold, up, down._

Akaashi watched his screen as he hit in time with the arrows as they slowly got faster, harder.

_Up, Down._   
_Up, Down._   
_Left, Up._   
_Right, Up._   
_Right._   
_Right._

He puffed out hot breath as he felt his heart starting to pick up. He hadn't played this game in a while. He frowned as his score started to drop from growing tired. He looked over at the boy who has probably been dancing all night look like he was barely breaking a sweat.

Akaashi frowned under his mask as the song ended. He didn't win, of course not, how would he after not playing for so long? He looked over at the bleached hair boy, watching him take money from the announcer before meeting his gaze. They stared at each other until turning around, jumping off the machine.

That sealed Akaashi's fate. He would keep coming to the arcade until he beat the master of the game.

* * *

 

"Where have you been going for months now?" Bokuto asked popping into apartment kitchen as Akaashi made a quick night snack.

"No where," Akaashi responded popping the snack in his mouth so he didn't have to talk anymore. He felt for his mask in his pocket as he walked towards the door. "The arcade," he finally commented before leaving the building.

The older male stared at the door with a blank expression. "Isn't that where Kuroo's best friend likes to be at?" he questioned himself before shrugging.

* * *

 

Akaashi left early this time. He was going to catch the pudding head boy before he gets on the game. He had a proposal. One he hoped the boy will agree with.

He walked into the arcade noticing it almost empty. "Of course it's not night," he spoke to himself as he looked around scanning for a certain bleached hair boy. He smirked eye's landing on the target, who happened to be leaning against the wall playing with his phone, mask on alreay. 'Of course,' he thought as he pulled his own mask on before heading over to the male.

Akaashi moved until he was in front of the shorter boy, staring at him until he finally looked up. "I have a proposal," he smiled behind his mask as the boy's face seemed to stay the same. "It's been months since we've been playing against each other, if I win tonight, you go on a date with me, we go out to eat, we exchange names, phone numbers, and start hanging out outside of the arcade...deal?" he held his hand out, keeping his gaze on the other.

He watched as the boy grabbed his hand. "Perfect," he grinned under his mask before letting go. "We'll play last tonight then," he added as the boy nodded.

He looked around, not wanting to make the boy uncomfortable. He decided to just sit until night came, which wouldn't be long.

* * *

 

Akaashi stared beside him. The pudding haired boy staring back at him as the countdown started. He was going to win this time.

_Left._   
_Left._   
_Right._   
_Back._   
_Up._   
_Back._   
_Up._   
_Up, Back._   
_Right, Left._   
_Right, Left._   
_Back._   
_Back (hold), right, right, right._   
_Left._   
_Left, Up._   
_Right, Back._

Akaashi could hear the crowd cheering and chanting behind them as they stayed neck and neck in points. He wasn't going to lose. He just needed the other boy to mess up.

He thinks the gods were listening to him because the pudding head boy ends up slipping on one of the arrows in the last twenty seconds allowing him to pull ahead in the end. He smiled wide under his mask before looking at the other boy, before taking the money, it was enough to pay for a date and then some. He waved it at the boy before jumping off the machine walking to the opening of the arcade.

He was a little surprised to see the bleached haired boy come to him. "Are you picky?" Akaashi asked as the boy shook his head. "Then we'll just go get a burger."

* * *

 

"I think it would be easier to eat if you took your mask off," Akaashi chuckled having taken his mask off long before reaching the diner. He watched as the boy hesitated before taking it off. Akaashi wasn't sure if he gasped in his head or if he made a physical noise. He wasn't prepared for the boy's face to be so pretty. "Wow," he breathed out before smacking himself. "I mean...what's your name?"

"Kenma."

"Kenma," he repeated letting the name roll off his tongue before smiling. "I'm Akaashi," he introduced himself as Kenma looked at the food in front of them. "Why do you wear a mask when playing DDR?"

Kenma shrugged picking up a fry. "It makes it easier to play in front of others," he spoke quietly before biting the fry. "Why do you wear a mask?"

"I wore one because you wore one," Akaashi shrugged picking at his own food. "I went there after I couldn't stand to be around my roommate any longer."

"Same. Sometimes he gets to be too much, then his friend comes over," Kenma shivered at the thought of Kuroo bringing over that Bokuto boy who liked to pester him and corner him whenever he could. "Is your roommate your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no. Hell no. I think him and his friend have a thing going, though he never mentions it, but they're together all the time. What about you and yours?"

"Mmm...no, we're childhood friends...I also think he's with a relationship with his friend....it's getting late I should go back."

Akaashi nodded before pulling out his phone. "Phone number," he spoke quickly as Kenma nodded, taking the phone and putting in his number.

* * *

 

**_To: Kenma >>_ **   
**_From: Akaashi_ **

**_My roommate has his friend over, please save me._ **

**From: Kenma >>**   
**To: Akaashi**

**My roommate is gone. Come over?**

Akaashi smiled as he sent an 'on my way' text back as he hopped off the couch, sliding his shoes on.

"Where are you off to?" Bokuto asked as he paused his and Kuroo's game as the younger boy went to the door.

"I'm going out," he replied trying to ignore the shit eating grin the two boys were sporting.

"Your...boyfriend?" Kuroo asked wiggling his eyebrow as the younger rolled his eyes, slamming the door shut.

* * *

 

Akaashi barely knocked on the apartment door before he was pulled inside. "Calm down, I'm not going to get eaten out there," he laughed being shut up by lips on his. He smiled into the kiss before pulling back. Him and Kenma had gotten together a month after their first date. Not that his friends really needed to know about his life, if they kept their own life hidden from him.

"Play with me," Kenma whispered dragging his boyfriend into the living room where a giant tv was, Super Smash Brothers already set up.

"Okay," he hummed he already knew what his boyfriend as he sat down on the ground with his legs parted as Kenma sat down between them, He took the control Kenma handed him before leaning back against his chest.

Akaashi smiled pressing a soft kiss on top of Kenma's head before wrapping his arms around him so he could play the game.

They played for a couple hours until the door handle caused them to jump. "Oh fuck no," Kenma groaned out as Kuroo and Bokuto walked in.

"I knew it!" Kuroo shouted pointing at the two on the ground. "I knew that's who you've been seeing for months now!"

Akaashi smacked his head onto Kenma's as their roommates came and sat beside them picking up the other two controllers.

Maybe though, with Kenma being here, then it would be more manageable that they have two of the biggest dorks as roommates, what are also best friends...maybe more.


End file.
